<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you swear you'll stay forever, even if my body is quivering with sickness? by Allece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425258">Do you swear you'll stay forever, even if my body is quivering with sickness?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allece/pseuds/Allece'>Allece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, But like because he is confused, Eddie Kaspbrak is Bad at Feelings, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Gentleness, Hand Jobs, Let’s say they defeated IT the first time, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, POV Richie Tozier, Post-IT (2017), Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Teenage Losers Club (IT), They are like 16/17 here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allece/pseuds/Allece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie frowns as he struggles to tear open his eyes from the deep slumber. He briefly wonders what has woken him up so late and blinks several times before something in the room catches his attention. A squeak escapes his throat when he registers the blurry outline of a person near the window. He jumps upright bumping into the headboard.</p><p>“Sorry,” A whisper cuts the night’s silence.</p><p>Richie narrows his eyes.</p><p>“Eddie?” He replies hoarsely, shaking off the remains of sleep. Now when he has adjusted to the dark, he can see it is Eddie. Eddie in nothing but a t-shirt and sleeping shorts. “It’s fucking freezing outside, Eds, <em>what are you doing?!”</em> He whisper-shouts, pulling the boy onto the bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is now officially a year later from the movie release, and I am <b>still</b> obsessed with this ship. I had enough of <em>real</em> drama in the previous fic, so here is something lighter when they are teenage boys. They are still stupid, though. </p><p>Entering with my favourite tag for this ship - misunderstandings.</p><p>Hope you enjoy it!☆</p><p>⦾Side note, English is not my native language, so sorry if there are any mistakes!</p><p>Also here is my insta if you're interested @allece_tea.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>CHINK</em>
</p><p>Richie frowns as he struggles to tear open his eyes from the deep slumber. He briefly wonders what has woken him up so late and blinks several times before something in the room catches his attention. A squeak escapes his throat when he registers the blurry outline of a person near the window. He jumps upright bumping into the headboard.</p><p>“Sorry,” A whisper cuts the night’s silence.</p><p>Richie narrows his eyes.</p><p>“Eddie?” He replies hoarsely, shaking off the remains of sleep. Now when he has adjusted to the dark, he can see it <em>is</em> Eddie. Eddie in nothing but a t-shirt and sleeping shorts. “It’s fucking freezing outside, Eds, <em>what are you doing?!”</em> He whisper-shouts, pulling the boy onto the bed.</p><p>His hand is cold, and he is shivering a bit. Well of fucking course he is. It is late autumn, yet Eddie has dressed like he is out for a summer stroll. He hastily grabs a blanket and coats the boy in the soft fabric. It is not like him to come to Richie’s house in the dead of the night, let alone through the window. Usually, it’s the other way around.</p><p>“Can’t keep away from me even at night? Like mother like son, eh?” He shoots a joke, but Eddie stays silent. <em>Wow, that’s a red flag, Tozier. If he doesn’t groan or at least scowl at your mom jokes, shit’s bad.</em> He gulps. “What’s wrong, Eddie?”</p><p>Sharp white moonlight illuminates his pretty face, light scattering across the cheeks and dropping shadows from the long eyelashes; a loose strand of hair gently sways from Eddie’s irregular breathing. In the night, Eddie always looks different. More tamed but also wistful. Vulnerable and thoughtful. Quiet. Sometimes it seems like Richie is the only one who sees this part of him, who is allowed to see it. Yeah, the Losers have sleepovers, yet it’s not the same whenever there is just two of them. Eddie makes it feel so intimate.</p><p>Richie places a tentative hand on Eddie’s thigh to get his attention, not too high, mostly on the knee (<em>Don’t touch the little boys Richie!</em>). Eddie’s eyes dart to it and then meet his, and <b><em>fuck.</em></b> The one part of this Eddie which Richie isn’t on board with is the stares. Richie will do or say something, and Eddie will watch him with that intense piercing look, making his insides curl into the knots. He, for the love of God, can’t discern what they mean and that bugs him to the bone.</p><p>And right now Eddie is giving him that stare. Richie takes a deep breath and tries again more sternly.</p><p>“Why are you here, Eddie?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Eddie replies feebly, and his eyes glister, making him look like those creepy porcelain dolls in antique stores. Richie hates those - they are unnerving and bring him unpleasant memories.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>“Are you having nightmares again?” And Eddie’s look says it all. Richie wonders if he was shaking from the dream rather than cold.</p><p> </p><p>They both turn their heads to the window as heavy rain suddenly drops outside. It plays few beats on the roof before Eddie speaks.</p><p>“I haven’t had them in a while.” Since it is no longer a complete hush, it seems that he is more amenable to talk. Richie hums in agreement and watches the boy wet his lips.</p><p>“Was it about IT or… you know, your stuff? The weird ones?” Because they all did have - and still occasionally do - these dreams which are similar to the manifestations of their fears Pennywise used to conjure up. <em>Oh, it could be argued which ones are the worst.</em> The actual memory from that summer or an abstract vision which leaves an immersive sense of dread and irrational panic long after they have woken up.</p><p>“It’s…” Eddie cocks his head to the side, thinking. “Let’s say it was an inspired piece of my messed up mind mixing things up in one big boiling pot of fucked up.”</p><p>“H-huh?…” Richie furrows his brows in question which in return makes Eddie look down in uncertainty.</p><p>“I—I am always afraid that people around me will be sick and contagious, but what if it is the opposite. I am so grossed out by them… maybe they should be disgusted by me.” He lays his forehead on Richie’s shoulder, causing shivers to run down his spine like little ants. “Mum says I’m sick,” His voice cracks a bit at the last word.</p><p>“Eddie…” Richie puts his other hand to rest on Eddie’s neck. He doesn’t know if he’s allowed to but seeing as the boy doesn’t protest he leaves it there. “You know it’s all bullshit, right? She says it all the time and every single one of them she is wrong. You are not sick, or contagious, or <em>whatever!</em> And there is definitely nothing disgusting about you. You are—” <em>Perfect. Breathtaking. Magnificent.</em> “You are so tough. Your body has like a protection shield around it or something with all that medicine you used to take. Any disease will die <em>tout de suite!”</em></p><p>“If,” Eddie interrupts, taking a deep breath. “If I <strong>am</strong> sick, will you still be my friend, Richie?” He continues, playing with the hem of Richie’s shirt.</p><p><em>And </em><b><em>oh. Shit.</em></b><em> Yeah. Shirt and boxers are the only things that Richie has on himself right now.</em> He becomes very aware of their proximity and lack of clothes in this exact second. Not like they haven’t seen each other in more compromising outfits, but right here, right now it is too personal. It makes him feel very exposed like any wrong move will scream <em>“Hey look at me, I am so in love with you!”.</em></p><p>Maybe some small part of Richie wishes they weren’t friends, that he didn’t know him. Maybe then it wouldn’t have been so hard because he wouldn’t have known what love is. He wouldn’t have to hide it so vigorously.</p><p>He shifts uncomfortably. “I—Of course Eddie. Even if you’re sick - which I’m sure you’re not, what the fuck are you talking about - it wouldn’t change anything.”</p><p>“Even if I will infect you?” Eddie slightly pushes himself away while his hand slithers up from where it was leaning on Richie’s chest to his cheek.</p><p>“I—You—Um… W-wha?” Richie can’t structure a coherent answer too focused on how Eddie’s fingertips burn against his skin. But Eddie doesn’t move, staring right into his eyes, awaiting a response. “Yeah, I… I will always be your friend, no matter what. You can trust me on that. <em>“Friends forever”</em> remember? Y-you… You are an important part of my life, I wouldn’t just give you up.”</p><p>Eddie’s tense face smooths out into something akin to amused, and he traces his thumb up and down Richie’s jaw. Then he does something which shuts the work of all synapses in Richie’s brain: Eddie leans forward and kisses him. Right. On. The lips. Eddie Kaspbrak <em>kisses</em> him. Mouth to mouth, lips to lips. Well, almost like that since his mouth is still somewhat agape so Eddie’s top lip rests on Richie’s teeth, but you get the gist.</p><p>Maybe Richie didn’t wake up, and this is all a dream. And if it is then Richie is not the one to refuse its nice bonuses. Following this logic as soon as their lips separate Richie doesn’t allow Eddie anything other than a small inhale before he dives back in. The boy elicits some sort of surprised noise but presses back nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>It gets heated pretty fast. After the first small hesitant touches, Eddie grasps both Richie’s cheeks more firmly and opens his mouth, pulling him into the deeper kiss. They are full-on making out, and Richie can’t think about anything else aside from how Eddie’s tongue slides alongside his, how it wanders to taste the inside of his cheeks and teeth. <em>It’s so dirty. Does Eddie even notice a small trickle of saliva dripping down his chin?</em></p><p>He is being shoved and a second later finds himself on his back while Eddie climbs on top continuing to smash their mouths together like his life depends on it.</p><p><em>Okay, if it’s a dream then it’s a pretty fucking good one,</em> Richie concludes letting his hands drift to the boy’s waist.</p><p>Eddie abandons Richie’s swollen lips with a wet click and creates a trail of small pecks up his jaw ending with a tender kiss behind the ear. It’s such a new unexpected sensation that Richie gasps and they both freeze at the sound. Eddie slowly sits up, looking frightened.</p><p>“F-fuck, I’m so sorry I—“ He stutters out.</p><p>“It’s okay.” <em>It is more than okay.</em></p><p>Needing to see the boy's face, - it's dark, and he doesn't have his glasses - he perches up, putting one hand on the small of Eddie's back, supporting himself on the other one. Eddie’s owlish eyes ask a silent question of <em>“Really?”,</em> and Richie nods. His heart beats audibly in his ears, and he is very glad it’s dark enough for the scarlet of his face to be unseen. Anxious energy still stings his bones, but it is not as scary under the heaven's vault - calm and secluded, a safe space only they exist in. Feeling pretty daring, he brings them closer, connecting their lips.</p><p>Fingers slide into Richie’s hair, and he hums from the pleasant sensation. Eddie must regard it as some sort of encouragement because he also brings a second hand to pull softly at the curls on his nape. It feels so exceptionally nice that Richie disconnects the kiss to sigh against the boy's neck. They stay like this for a moment catching their breaths until Eddie awkwardly climbs off. Richie nearly embarrasses himself by the pathetic noise he was about to make at the loss of contact. Eddie is too far away for his liking. <em>Did he do something wrong?</em></p><p>Eddie looks at him pointedly like he wants to communicate something, however, Richie gazes back confused and sheepish. After 5 seconds of pointless staring, the boy rolls his eyes presumably giving up on wordless explanation and roughly yanks Richie by the shirt into another kiss. His hands encircle Richie’s neck, and he leans back, tugging him down. <em>Oh, position change. O-kay.</em></p><p>He scoots forward, so he is in between Eddie’s legs, and gently lays him on the sheets. The movement makes their crotches rub against one another, and they both moan into the kiss. Before he can get embarrassed, Eddie hooks his feet to Richie’s calves and uses it as a leverage to rut his hips up. Richie’s head swims with arousal, and it eradicates any concern or question he has about the current situation - this will be the trouble for the Future Richie.</p><p>Present Richie wonders if there are any restrictions. Though seeing as they are literally grinding against each other - <em>and Eddie’s hands are everywhere on him</em> - he tests his luck sliding one of his own under the boy’s shirt. When Eddie gasps at the contact Richie takes an opportunity and copies Eddie’s previous endeavour, trailing kisses along his jawline and down the neck. He rolls the shirt higher up and traces his mouth across the smooth freckled skin of Eddie's ribcage and stomach. This is rewarded by every little tug on the hair and a whimper from Eddie.</p><p><em>“P-please…”</em> Richie feels a firm pressure on the shoulder and hastily rises his head worried he had done something wrong. Instead of saying anything, Eddie grabs Richie’s hand which squishes his waist and guides it further and further down to—<b><em>Oh, fuck.</em></b><em> God. Jesus fucking—</em> “Can you?…” As soon as their eyes meet Eddie turns away flustered.</p><p>“You want me to?…” It is pretty clear what he wants. Like. Transparently clear. Richie asks the question only because he can’t rack his mind over the fact that Eddie—</p><p>“Yes, fuck, Richie, I want you to touch my dick. What don't you understand?” He says, a tiny bit too fast and aggravated, and it shouldn’t, but it makes Richie’s own extremely hard cock twitch.</p><p>“Okay.” He squeaks under his breath and just gets to the task at hand <em>- HA - </em>because if he will tarry, he is afraid he is going to have a heart attack.</p><p>The speed with which Richie pulls down Eddie’s shorts together with the underwear and squeezes his cock is probably too rapid for Eddie to prepare for because he throws his head back and moans a tad too loud. They go stock-still, and Richie listens to any indication that will guarantee the shame for the rest of his life and parents who will presumably disown him. Maybe he could wriggle out a lie about merely jerking himself off. That is a less compromising situation than being busted with the dick of your best friend in your hand.</p><p>The house is silent, though and his nerves unwind. He glances back at the boy, who has his face buried in his hands, and then at the stiff mass in his hand. He swallows from a sudden urge to get it into his mouth. <em>Excuse him but he can’t control his thoughts, especially in a situation like this. </em></p><p>This idea goes to the back of his mind, and, instead, he gives it few experimental strokes. In his peripheral, he catches a glimpse of Eddie shifting but can’t take his gaze off the beauty which is his leaking dick.</p><p>When he decides to look up again, Eddie's mouth is covered with his hand - likely to avoid any identical slips - while the other is knotted into the pillow beside his head. Richie must have missed it, entranced by how his own hand slides up and down Eddie’s length making the boy wriggle and thrust into the touch. He doesn’t know what the fuck is going on anymore aside from the soft noises Eddie makes from behind his hand in an attempt to stay quite. He can feel muscles on Eddie’s thigh tense up under his palm with each stroke, and the realisation drives him fucking crazy.</p><p>Since this had happened oh so fast and impromptu his hand is currently not so much gliding but rather brushing against the dry skin. <em>If he uses his saliva Eddie will be hella pissed.</em> Getting an idea, Richie rubs his thumb over the swollen head, collecting some precome, and spreads the liquid across the shaft in slow circular jerks. Judging by how Eddie’s legs squeeze his torso, he might have done something right. Even if this is a dream, the only thing he still wants to do is make Eddie feel good. Maybe, <em>maybe</em> he has some kind of a people-pleaser (more of an Eddie-pleaser) kink. Not like this comes to him as a surprise seeing as he is constantly begging for attention and approval.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie’s thighs suddenly twitch, and his hand flies from his mouth to clutch Richie’s, nails digging sharply into the skin. He bites his lip, <b><em>hard</em></b>, at the moment as a small, high pitched whine escapes his throat and he comes all over Richie’s hand. His back arches, and its the most beautiful fucking thing Richie has ever seen. <em>Well, this is by far the best erotic dream Richie had about Eddie. Top tier.</em></p><p>Seeing Eddie’s relaxed and numb body gives Richie some sort of consolation. He hates how Eddie is always so tensed up. Don’t get him wrong he loves when the boy is all stirred up and flaring, muscles flexing so beautifully. But there is a difference between playful annoyance and excitement, and real soul-eating anxiety. His shoulders lock-up, his neck hurts a lot, his lips twitch - it’s just… not something Richie wants Eddie to feel.</p><p>He must have spaced out a bit because when he comes down to Earth there are hands smoothing down his sides and Eddie is impossibly close. <em>God,</em> he looks angelic - his hair tousled, curling a bit behind his ears, dark freckles somehow even more prominent in the dim light. Richie is once again too bewitched by the boy’s perfect frame that he jolts when fingers graze his skin under the waistband of his boxers.</p><p>“E-Eddie…” Richie stutters out, and Eddie looks up but doesn’t stop.</p><p>It feels impossibly slow and so hot - every small drag of his fingers against the skin lights all of Richie’s nerves on fire. He hisses and immediately glances down because fuck it is Eddie’s hand on his dick. An abrupt whimper comes out his mouth when the boy starts to hesitantly move his fist up and down. And. <b>Oh.</b><em> Jesus. </em><strong><em>Oh,</em></strong><b><em> fuck.</em></b> This is a million times better than anything he could ever do to himself. <em>Fuck,</em><em> this is going to be embarrassingly short, especially with how intensely Eddie is staring at him.</em></p><p>His legs ache a little with how he has them bend, so he leans back, outstretching his hand to hold himself. This also opens an option to rut his hips up, just the smallest bit. Short pants escape his throat due to the increased friction, and his head drops. Eddie dips his own head, chasing Richie’s eyes which sends a shudder down his body.</p><p><em>Why are you doing it, why are you looking at me like that? Do you enjoy it? What is this?…</em> He wants to ask, but if he speaks, the only words he will muster up will be a string of <em>“Eddie, Eddie, Eddie…”.</em></p><p> </p><p>A barely audible <em>“Richie”</em> Eddie sighs into his mouth finally takes him over the edge, and he bows his head to the side, biting his tongue to suppress a groan. His eyes screw shut as waves of pleasure jolt through his body, and his grip on Eddie’s shirt tightens up to the point of it almost hurting.</p><p>When his head stops swirling, he slants forward and buries his face in Eddie’s chest, breathing heavily.</p><p><em>So that happened.</em> Here comes the Future Richie, and he still doesn’t know what is going on and what the fuck to do. There are too many thoughts racing through his hazy, post-orgasm mind, and he doesn’t know on which ones to focus.</p><p>“Rich,” A soft voice tickles his ear, and Richie hums in acknowledgement. “Can I sleep here today?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>And they do just that. By the time Richie gets under the sheets Eddie already lies on his side toward him, face half-hidden in the pillow. <em>Is he asleep?</em> Not knowing what he’s supposed to do he just sprawls on his back near - not far but also not touching.</p><p>A minute passes and Eddie uncertainly shifts closer, nuzzling into Richie’s shoulder with a huff. Richie’s hands twitch from where they rest on his stomach from the sudden warmth. Eddie’s chest is pressed so tightly to Richie’s upper arm that he can sense boy’s stammering heartbeat. Not moving an inch - afraid that whatever illusion it is will break - he lies there until Eddie’s breathing evens out. Noting that he must’ve fallen asleep, Richie turns slightly and presses his lips to the top of boy’s hair. He really hopes they would talk about… whatever had just happened in the morning. For now, the mollifying heat shimmering from Eddie’s body is enough to lull Richie into the dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the second chapter! Sweet boys being young and stupid. </p><p>Sorry, it took so long to write, I was busy doing Inktober drawings.</p><p>Hope you enjoy, nonetheless!☆</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><b>They don’t.</b> They don’t talk about it in the morning.</em> More importantly, Eddie is not there when Richie wakes up, which contributes to the fact that this was all a very good, very realistic, and a very improbable dream.</p><p>He sits up at the edge of the bed, staring intently at the floor as if it will hold all the answers to the last night. And then he glances to the side and decides that <em>no</em>. It was too vivid for a dream and a few crummy tissues in the bin under his table consent to it. <em>Fuck.</em> What is he supposed to do? Like. What is proper behavior after you and your <em>“friend” </em>kissed till their lips were swollen and gave each other hanjobs? Is there a protocol Richie can follow? <em>Please, someone, give him a direction on what to do next.</em></p><p>It is Sunday - a free day. Him, Mike, Bev and Bill are supposed to meet to go to the movie premier Denbrough absolutely wanted to see. It is some boring philosophical shit Richie really doesn’t care about, but he wouldn’t miss every possible moment he can spend with his friends. Especially with how fast time flies, and how busy they are becoming with all this homework and preparation for midterms. The school doesn’t bother Richie that much - he is always on top of everything God knows how (except his personal life) - still for others it means nights and days of hard work which strips them from the quality time they could have spent together.</p><p>What makes Richie’s quest to the truth all the more thorny is that Eddie hasn't been able to meet with them because he has some medical business to attend to with his ma. Maybe that’s why he did come to Richie in the first place. While Richie skips down the stairs and out of the house, he contemplates whether Eddie had some type of trigger that reminded him of his insecurity. Sonia told him he was sick. Those are no big news since she says that shit all the time, lesser now, though, after that summer. Maybe it was the dream Eddie didn't tell him about. Maybe. <em>Maybe, maybe, </em><b><em>maybe</em></b> - there are too many maybes and ifs to count without any definite answers. In truth, it doesn't matter what caused Eddie to come to him in the first place because none of that can explain what had happened next.</p><p> </p><p>Richie can’t get his head around what the fuck it was. The whole day he tries to figure out if that meant <em>something.</em> <b>Anything.</b> The muscles in his brain are working harder than ever to solve this puzzle. He knows. He knows that if one little piece with the phrase<em> “I love you too”</em> could be fitted into a jigsaw, the picture could be complete. But he doesn’t have it, he can’t be sure if it even exists. He wants to believe it is the missing part, yet there is no way to know that right now.</p><p>Richie tries to, but he can’t be his usual upbeat self. He spaces out too much while his mind drifts to the previous night and how hot Eddie felt under his hand. Bev peers at him weirdly during the movie seance, and he understands that his quietness is somewhat atypical. However, he is not going to tell her what is on his mind until he properly talks to Eddie. He doesn’t need her to flare up and further scold him for his idiocy.</p><p>The day is over quickly, and he gets home in a matter of minutes. It is too early for his bedtime, but the wait is killing him, and he wants tomorrow to be today already. Not being able to resist - and feeling guilty - he jerks off in the shower thinking of Eddie’s soft skin and quiet moans. And he was right before - this can’t compare to how the boy’s hand felt on him. But okay. Not like this is a time to panic. <em>He would know tomorrow, right?</em> He would see Eddie tomorrow, and they will talk and kiss, and all that stuff, and Richie would tell him how much he loves him, and they will go on to have their normal relationship and more. With hopes and wishes clouding his mind, Richie drifts off to sleep immediately.</p><p> </p><p>The next day he even gets to school early, which is a total surprise to everyone except Eddie who is not there early. For the next 10 minutes, Richie leans on the wall, eyes skimming the passing students, worried that the boy is not going to show up at all. The clock on the wall stares back at him, and with every tick of minute hand, his heart sinks. Familiar dark red jacket sticks out in his peripheral, and Richie turns his head swiftly to the boy he had waited for. He doesn’t even have time to open his mouth, as Eddie rushes past him and into Ben’s space asking the startled boy something about the homework they have for economics.</p><p>
  <em>Huh? Ah… <b>Oh.</b> Is… Is he?—</em>
</p><p>“Trashmouth, c’mon! First time in your life you came on time, let's not be late for class." Beverly calls, dragging Richie’s frozen body away as his mind swirls miles a second trying to justify why Eddie didn’t spare him at least one fleeting glance.</p><p> </p><p>After the first lesson, Richie can say with certainty that yes Eddie <em>is</em> ignoring him. <b><em>Peachy.</em></b></p><p>The boy is remarkably bad at pretending, so it is crystal clear that he tries to avoid any interaction with Richie during breaks and before their joined class. When the time for Physics comes, Richie doesn’t bother to strike a conversation (again as he had tried this whole <em>fucking</em> day) and sits at the front desk as far from Eddie as he never wanted to be.</p><p>Richie wants to cry. Can he say he is hurt? <em>Beyond fucking hurt.</em></p><p>This silent rejection is an enormous sting that cuts right through his heart. Richie is not angry - he is fucking frustrated. Not to be selfish or anything but he feels kinda used, which is a feeling he never expected to be caused by his best friend. He had believed that maybe, <b>maybe</b> it was something, that Eddie is—<em>He hates getting hopeful.</em> He never does, always dismissing any potential hint of reciprocation fearing to mess things up. And now things <em>are</em> messed up, and it’s not even his fault! Who can judge him in this situation? It seemed fucking promising.</p><p>There is a familiar clatter of heels, and their teacher comes in. Her brown hair is tied hastily into a ponytail, and it seems she was in a small hurry coming to class. Miss Stacey Morgan. They only got her this year, and everybody instantly loved her buoyant persona and how she could connect with each of them on a very personal level. Probably because she is the youngest of the teachers they have - only 25 and fresh from college. She is cute. If she was younger and Richie wasn’t hopelessly in love with Eddie he would probably have a huge crush on her. But alas his life has chosen the hard way.</p><p>When she notices him, her brow arches as her red lips curl into a half-smile. <em>The same way that Eddie’s does sometimes too. Aye, that must be what people call a type.</em></p><p>“Is it my birthday today? Are my eyes deceiving me? Did you actually decide to pay attention in my class, Richard?” And the cheer in her voice brings some serenity into the dark pit of dejection which is Richie’s mind right now.</p><p>“How can you say that!” He lets out a theatrical gasp, but it sounds a bit too wobbly, causing him to cringe mentally. “I am always paying attention to your class. That is why I am your favourite student - I am <em>sooo diligent.</em> Especially with those new after school classes you’ve been teaching me.” He winks, and Stacey rolls her eyes but lets small huff of laugh escape her throat.</p><p>And he truly does try to focus on the lesson. The topic comes easy to him as all the topics do in the sciences and he even volunteers to solve a few questions on the board. That is the most class involvement he had done, ever. At least some benefits from having your heart broken is that you try to do anything which serves as a distraction.</p><p> </p><p>The class is over, which means goodbye numbers and formulas and hello inner thoughts and sadness.</p><p>It felt so good kissing Eddie, and he really, <b>really</b> liked it. The way Eddie’s fingers threaded into his hair and cupped his cheeks. The way Eddie’s lips slid against his. The way Eddie touched him so gently but so roughly at the same time. The way Eddie’s eyes bored into him, pinning him to the place. <em>Oh. Oh no. Don’t imagine that in a literal way.</em> He always wants to hold that piercing gaze, but it feels somewhat dirty and sinful when he does.</p><p>That night was a small trial run of what he could have with Eddie and not just the <em>“sex”</em> thing. Can he call it that? He wishes he could have cuddled with Eddie more after they finished and woke up to his warmth in the morning. But that didn’t happen, and Richie guesses it was only wishful thinking. He finally got the taste of this beautiful intimacy he had craved for so long, and now it is regarded as if it had never happened.</p><p>What the hell was it then? Why is Eddie ignoring him? He has been so fixated on staying friends no matter what. What happened to that? Did Richie do something wrong? <em>Did Eddie not like it?</em> Does Eddie actually like Richie or was it some variation of friends with benefits thing? Would Eddie actually do that? It seems too crude for him to ask for such type of thing. Even Richie wouldn’t do that, but possibly it’s different because he is actually in love with Eddie. <em>Is Eddie fucking gay?—</em></p><p>Richie slams the locker shut and the old metal rattles making the boy - who is suddenly closer than he had been this whole day - jump. Richie turns to him as his fingers dig into the rough fabric strap of his backpack.</p><p>“Can we-You have a study hall next, do you wanna prepare for physics test?” Eddie questions, as if nothing is wrong. Like he hasn’t ignored him the whole day, and this is a regular conversation. <em>Like nothing had happened between them that night.</em> Though his eyes speak a different truth, and in this second Richie decides that <b>no.</b> Eddie is the guilty one in this situation, and Richie is not responsible for anything. <em>Okay two can play this game, fucker.</em></p><p>“No can do, buddy. I am already fully prepared.” He responds, swaying his hand dismissively at Eddie and walks away along the surprisingly unfilled corridor.</p><p>“But, but we’ve gone through the last topic only today—“ Eddie chases after him.</p><p>“What can I say I am a fast learner, that’s all. The stuff just gets embossed into my memory, and I can’t <em>ever</em> get it to leave.” He gestures to his head and glances over his back when he hears Eddie collide with someone. He is very conflicted if he needs Eddie to continue following him or leave him alone.</p><p>“Rich, I—“</p><p>“Ask Bill,” Richie turns around vexed, making Eddie stop abruptly nearly bumping into his chest. “He will be a muuuch better teacher than me. Could even be better at landing you <em>a helping hand.</em>” He scoffs bitterly and gives Eddie a pointed once over, watching boy’s bottom lip twitch.</p><p>Richie is not a malice person per se. The hostility comes up when a burden of guilt hangs on his back filled with things he isn’t accountable for, and this is the situation right here. So he doesn’t look back or wait on what else Eddie got to say before he moves to leave the school to probably wallow in his self-pity and cry his eyes out in his bed. <em>The one Eddie kissed him on.</em></p><p> </p><p>He has been sort of a dick to others too, just a ball of virulence. It happens inadvertently because it is hard for him to control his emotions. The jokes he had tried to shoot to ease himself out were a bit too over the line earning him several <em>“Beep, beeps”</em> throughout the day. Thus it is no surprise when Stan confronts him right when he was about to leave with a day of heartache in his throat.</p><p>“Richie, what the hell is wrong with you?” The boy asks, and Richie tries to go around him but gets stopped by the hand which twirls him right back.</p><p>“Don’t worry your pretty little head, Sugar Bun.”</p><p>“You’re acting like a jerk.”</p><p>“I am acting like a jerk? Pfft, yeah, of course.” He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, leaning on the cold concrete wall.</p><p>“What the fuck, Richie? What happened? You were fine a few days ago. Why the hell are you lashing out on everyone?” Stan probs, decent enough to have an undertone of concern lacing his words.</p><p>“Oh, nothing Staniel, you know. Just that a few days ago my best friend came into my room in the middle of the night, said some pretty personal stuff, then kissed me, then asked me to jack him off, and then fled in the morning. And now he doesn’t say a single fucking word about it acting like nothing happened! And I am the guilty one here, eh Stan?” Richie lowers his voice when a group of people passes by. “So yeah, it <b>is</b> fucking nothing. Yet it hurts like a bitch, because I thought it meant something special, but apparently, it’s not!”</p><p>At the moment he finishes his sentence, he registers a person standing next to them. And obviously, it is Eddie. Of course, it is Eddie. Eddie who looks like a deer caught in the headlights. He even has a slightly red nose - from the cold or…</p><p><em>Oh, fuck me, who cares!</em> He thinks as he nudges past Stan and strides onto the road.</p><p>“Richie!” Eddie pulls him by the loose strap on his bag, and Richie shrugs him away. “Rich, please I—“</p><p>“Fuck off! You’ve done it so perfectly today so just continue with the act.” He snaps a tad too loudly and remembers they are still on the school grounds, so he goes towards the more secluded end of the street. They walk in silence until Richie can’t hear the hum of student’s lively conversations.</p><p>“Ri—“</p><p>“For someone chanting about staying friends, you are being a pretty shitty one. So leave me alone already, since you clearly don’t care about what had happened.” Richie declares, not looking at Eddie because if he will, he thinks he is going to cry.</p><p>“I do! I fucking—“ Eddie spins him by the arm and surges forward to latch his lips onto Richie’s which are oh God so nice to feel again <em>and so fucking cruel.</em></p><p>“Stop, just fucking <b>stop</b>, Eddie!” Richie shoves him away gently, and the boy doesn’t resist, his arms dropping from where they were squeezing Richie’s cheeks. “I’m sorry if you’re going through some sort of sexuality crises, but I can’t be the one you experiment with, no sirree. I am willing to do anything for you only this one strikes too close to heart—“</p><p>“I, Richie, it’s not—“</p><p>“—Because I am so fucking in love with you and as much as I like to suffer, it will be too great of emotional damage for me to handle.”</p><p>There is a beat of silence. “You… you are?” The way Eddie watches him stunned, causes Richie to lower his gaze in agitation. “I thought… you went with it because you <em>are</em> willing to do anything for me. That’s why I, I feel so guilty.” He gulps. “Because in my understanding, it seemed like I used you due to my own selfish reasons, and you followed because you are so nice to me and always want to make me feel happy and content. And I, in turn, ruined years of our friendship because of my stupid fucking emotions which I can’t resolve for God knows how long. I didn't tell you how I really feel even after, after we literally—It’s so absurd I should’ve just told you I love you then and there, after everything we had done. We should’ve talked. I shouldn’t have just cowardly escaped in the morning leaving you thinking that I actually did only use you. Because I didn’t. I never wanted to make you feel this way. I'm sorry I’m such a fucking idiot—“</p><p>Richie’s body moves on its own accord as he pulls Eddie into a warm embrace. After few seconds boy’s squared shoulders relax and his hesitant hands skid up Richie’s back returning the hug. They both stand there, enjoying the intimacy while the cool wind rustles the leaves above them.</p><p>“You love me.” It is more of a statement than a question, but Eddie answers it anyway.</p><p>“…Y-yeah, I do. I’m so sorry I ran, Rich.” He nuzzles his face into Richie’s shoulder, and it is so mollifying to feel his warmth again. Richie shuts his eyes.</p><p>“Okay. We both should have said something. I guess… I was so fucking confused.”</p><p>“Sorry, I was a mess. What mum said and that dream did a bunch on me.” Eddie’s hands smooth up and down his back (under the jacket), and Richie hums from a nice sensation. “And then you said those things, always saying such nice things to me, Richie…” The breath tickles Richie’s neck causing a pack of small ants run down his lower spine. This is nice to be so attached to Eddie that he can sense the boy’s heartbeat in his own chest.</p><p>“What was it about, the dream?”</p><p>“Don’t wanna tell,” He states, hugging Richie close, whom in turn smooches his temple to provide a little comfort. “I was planning to talk to you in the morning, but I got so scared when I saw you. I couldn’t I… I also couldn't <em>not</em> talk to you. I—I missed you in these two days.” He whispers the last line, and if they haven't been pressed so tight together, it would be lost in the swishing of the wind.</p><p>Richie’s skin tingles with how much affection he feels for the boy in his arms, and he is happy Eddie can’t see his stupid grin.</p><p>“Hey Eds, I don’t think I wanna be friends with you,” A sharp puff of air hits his chin. “I want to be more.”</p><p>“We, um, we can be both.”</p><p>“Why are you so concentrated on the friend label?” Richie lets out an amused chuckle.</p><p>“Because it is important to me.”</p><p>“Okay.” Richie pulls away to look down. “We can be friends <em>and</em> boyfriends how does that sound for you, Darling Love, my beautiful Spaghetts?”</p><p>The left side of Eddie’s mouth quirks up, revealing teeth as his soft face pinches in disgust. “I’m going to strangle you with a fishing line if you ever call me that again.”</p><p>“Oh no no no, Pumpkin, now that you wanted to be both, you’re going to have nicknames <em>and</em> pet names.” He feels so rosy compared to how he went through a swirl of rue just a few hours ago - his cheeks hurt from how wide he’s smiling. Studying Eddie's features, Richie’s grin falls a bit, and he asks (because now he must ask it). “Were you crying?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Richie brings his hand to thumb under the boy’s eye. His body aches with how much he needs to kiss Eddie again - his cheeks, the skin where the tears once were - but the openness is too much, and he is not sure, he has a permit to. Eddie decides it for him and stands on his toes to give him a chaste peck on the lips. <em>It's so cute.</em></p><p>Eddie’s gaze travels down to rest on Richie’s neck as his hand comes to play with one of the strings on Richie’s bomber. “It was really good,” Eddie states then and glances back at him. “What we did that night. Just so you know. I liked it.”</p><p>“Eds, Baby, your hand on my dick was the best fucking thing that has ever happened to my sexual life or life in general—“</p><p>“Don’t say that so fucking loudly, shithead! What the fuck?!” He slaps his palms over Richie’s mouth and looks around frantically. They should probably move somewhere, which is not the middle of the street if they are going to continue that conversation. Hence Eddie intertwines his hand with Richie’s and leads them away from the road and into the woodland path.</p><p>“What I… What I am saying” Eddie turns back to him when they are relatively deep in nature. “Is that I wouldn’t mind doing it again.” He says in a low voice and peeks at Richie from under his dark eyelashes. <em>Does Eddie do it on purpose or is he unaware of how seductive he looks?</em> “Like today.” And Richie’s mind stops functioning for a second. “If you want,” Eddie adds with worry sparkling in his eyes and how the fuck he thinks Richie would not want that.</p><p>“My, my, slow down tiger.” A nervous laugh escapes his throat because never in his dreams Richie was prepared for Eddie to just be so… <b>bold.</b> In the topic of romance and sexual stuff, he means. He thought the boy would be shyer, though perhaps he should have realised that earlier based on that night. Guess Eddie’s daring nature shines in every aspect of his life. <em>Not that he is complaining in any way.</em> “Buy a guy a drink first and get him on a date before getting into his pants.”</p><p>Eddie looks like he has been punched. “Oh.” He furrows his brows. “I—Yeah, <em>shit.</em> Fuck, sorry I am… I was-I am going to—You are right, I shouldn’t have… This sounds like I—“Eddie babbles like a buzzing bee.</p><p>“Hey, <em>hey,” </em>Richie speaks softly, grabbing him by the cheeks.“I’m just teasing, you don’t have to.”</p><p>“No, now I want to.” Eddie puts his hands on Richie’s wrists.</p><p><em>“Oh.”</em> He sighs weakly because the prospect of date and the fact that Eddie <em>wants</em> to take him out makes the tips of his fingers and ears very hot.</p><p>“What about a movie night? We can watch whatever you want, even that awful one you never shut up about. I will watch it with you. I know it’s, it’s like what we always do, but, for now, I want to…” His thumb strokes the prominent bone on Richie’s hand. “I promise there is going to be something special later, I just want to make it up to you.”</p><p>“Eddie,” He sways his head getting so close their noses and foreheads touch. He tries to makes his voice sound as genuine as he possibly can. “Every moment I spend with you is special to me.”</p><p><em>“Fuck…”</em> Is the last thing Eddie says before Richie erases the space between them.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss is not as rough as before in the sheets because they are still in the open, but it is definitely not an innocent touch of the lips. Richie doesn’t let his hands wander too far, settling one of them to rest on the boy’s neck and the other on the waist. It seems to be the right move because Eddie moans softly into his open mouth. <em>Here comes an extremely dangerous part.</em> Richie doubts Eddie is up to a handy in the middle of the forest, so he withdraws before he can get embarrassed and pop a boner from a simple kiss.</p><p>“But!” The word comes too high, and he clears his throat fast. “Don’t you have a test to prepare for, Love?”</p><p>“Huh?” Eddie hazily opens his eyes, mouth frozen in the mid-kiss position. Richie doesn’t know if his cheeks are flushed brightly from the cold or from making out. What he can be sure, however, is that the boy’s pupils are blown wide. Eddie blinks few times. “Didn’t you say you are not going to help me?” Eddie watches Richie’s mouth and licks his lips. <em>Oh God, maybe Eddie was up to a handy in the middle of the forest.</em></p><p>“I was a different man a few hours ago! Now I am happy and will gladly provide some after school lessons for you, Sunshine.”He slides one of his hands to barely touch the skin under Eddie’s shirt, causing the boy to flinch and gasp softly. “For a certain price of course - not giving my outstanding knowledge for free…” Richie mutters.</p><p>Eddie studies his face for a second and then leans closer. “Those better be really good lessons then.” He murmurs into Richie’s ear and shamelessly licks into the shell of it, making Richie whimper.</p><p>He peers down to find Eddie batting his eyelashes at him feigning innocence with a cheeky grin plastered on his cute face. It is charming and annoying at the same time, and Richie pinches his cheek. Eddie, in turn, groans and swats his hand away but doesn’t recoil. Then Richie brings his other hand to the boy’s torso too and tickles him.</p><p><em>“Sto-ahp!”</em> Eddie cries mid giggle, and it sounds like divine music to Richie’s ears.</p><p>“I love you.” He blurts.</p><p>Eddie stops nudging away Richie's arms and instead cups his cheek. “I love you too,” He smiles, and Richie leans into the touch closing his eyes. “Let’s go home I'm gonna freeze here.”</p><p>“ ‘Kay. As you wish, Noodles.” Richie grabs his hand and starts walking.</p><p>“What the fuck.”</p><p>“You said not to call you Spaghetti, so here you go.”</p><p>“Fuck you, don’t call me any.”</p><p>“Pasta?”</p><p>“Richie.”</p><p>“Macaroni.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Sweetheart?”</p><p>Richie feels his hand being squeezed, and without looking behind himself, he can tell Eddie is smiling. “That one I like.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, they are not very good at communicating their feelings. Is it news though?</p><p>P.S Maybe gonna write a 3rd chapter, who knows :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought the second chapter ending sounded a bit unfinished and here is the third chapter to top it. Everything is better in threes.</p><p>This took sooo long, but I had Thanksgiving to finally finish this!</p><p>Ah, “the lessons”. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite his quips, Richie honestly tries to do the tutoring thing. He focuses on the topic and works to explain where and how to use equations - after all, he doesn’t want Eddie to fail. The teacher is nice enough to see when the students genuinely struggle with the subject so she won’t fail them purposefully, but she can’t do anything if the tests are beyond saving. Which is close to often in Eddie’s case, astonishingly since he is remarkably good at maths. To Richie, all the technical subjects are kinda the same, so he can’t fathom how you can understand one yet be a complete dumdum in the other.</p><p>When he asked Eddie that, the boy threw eraser into his face and said that not everyone gets to be an intelligent mutant smartass freak like he is. Richie was confused if that was supposed to be a compliment or an insult. He didn’t mind it either way.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh! My head is <em>frying</em>, I don’t understand—stupid fucking radiation, stupid fucking atoms!” Eddie grunts and slumps back into the chair, throwing his arms in the air. “Who the fuck needs to know this shit, ‘specially in high school? I am not going to be a stupid nuclear scientist. Such a waste of time, why can’t it be something easy and plain?”</p><p>Richie titters. “First, don’t insult nuclear scientists I bet they do an important job. Secondly, nobody forced you to take this class, you know? You could’ve chosen biology—”</p><p>“Disgusting.”</p><p>“—Or chemistry.”</p><p>“Too dangerous.”</p><p>“Environmental science?”</p><p>“Boring.”</p><p>Richie peers at him sceptically. “Well gee, Sugar Bun, I don’t know what you wanted to do then. You kinda limited your options here.” He puts his head into his hand, looking at the small cracks in the white wall. “Oh, wait. Wasn’t there another one? The, hmmm… OH! The sport one! Everybody says it’s fairly easy, especially if you’re, like, don’t wanna struggle with sciences. You could’ve easily taken that one.” Eddie mutters something under his breath, and Richie pushes his chair closer, bumping into the boy’s side. “Whatcha mumbling over there, Eddie Dear?”</p><p>Eddie furrows his brows, staring intently at the desk. “You were not in it.”</p><p>
  <em>Fascinating.</em>
</p><p>“Aw, Eddie, Babey, for meeeee?“ He slings his arm around Eddie's shoulders, smooching his ear.</p><p>“Don’t,” The boy recoils, flustered.</p><p>“If you wanted so badly to be in the same class as me, you could’ve just asked me to choose what you wanted, ya know?”</p><p>Eddie frowns. “I wouldn’t force you to take the class you don’t like.”</p><p>“You don’t like this class.” Richie points out.</p><p>“It’s—“ Eddie may have wanted to say <em>“different”</em> however it seems to click in his head that it isn’t. He shuts his mouth and glances down at his hands in his lap. “Wow, thanks, now I feel like an idiot.” He says dryly.</p><p>“Idiot in love!” Richie remarks triumphantly.</p><p>There is small silence before Eddie states.</p><p>“I’m gonna fucking fail this class.”</p><p>“Hey, hey.” Richie softens and hurriedly swirls on the spot to face Eddie. His hand encompasses the boy’s smooth cheek. “Don’t worry, Eds. We’re gonna do this together. Yup? I’m going to make you… decent enough to pass this class. Payment for all the time you decided to put up with me and my shit during the lessons, ‘K?” Eddie blinks at him. “Edd—“ Not being able to let his full breath out, he is cut off by Eddie’s lips roughly smashed onto his.</p><p>Pushed back by the force of the movement, Richie’s hand automatically lands on boy’s thigh. Eddie losses no time to spare and just like that he is in Richie’s lap, kissing and licking into his mouth. Richie flinches at the sudden sharp touch not sure what to do with his body. He amends by lightly squeezing the boy’s slim waist. Conversely, Eddie seems to know <em>very</em> well what to do with his hands as they are in Richie’s hair, exploring his neck, his shoulders, and arms—For a person who had told Richie to <em>“Not fucking touch him”</em>, Eddie is surely the one who likes touching <em>Richie</em> a lot. The room rapidly fills with wet clicks of lips and their irregular breathing.</p><p>“Wait, wha—mhm…” Richie tries, voice faltering when Eddie nibbles at his bottom lip. “What if my mum comes?”</p><p>“I think we’ve established that your parents don’t hear anything that goes in this room.” He lightly touches the nape of Richie’s hair sliding his hand into the curls.</p><p>“Eddie, are you, are you trying to slack off studying? Don’t try to woo me with your magical li—<em>mmmmmmh…”</em> Looks like he has finally found a way to shut Richie up. Well, bad news for Eddie - now Richie is going to blabber more than ever if this is what he scores in return.</p><p>“The test is not even tomorrow, we have time.” Eddie breathes into his open mouth and kisses the corner of his lips. “And you said, you would do everything in your power to prepare me.”</p><p>“That’s not—<em>Jesus…”</em> Richie nervously adjusts his glasses which slid down his nose. “Who are you and what have you done with a goody-two-shoes Edward Kaspbrak? Was your sweet mother right? Am I, am I such a bad influence on you, Sugarpie?” He tilts his head to nip at the spot beneath Eddie’s chin, earning a small chuckle which sends waves of warmth all over his body.</p><p>“Maybe you are,” Eddie whispers into his ear and then bites the tip. <em>That goes straight to Richie’s dick.</em> “Such a bad influence.”</p><p>Richie takes a deep stuttering breath through the nose, suppressing a pathetic squeal in the back of his throat. His eyes close on their own accord, and he throws his head back in an attempt to compose himself. He feels Eddie huff a laugh against his skin, nuzzling into Richie’s neck. He awaits for further action from the boy, but nothing comes.</p><p>“Hey, you've fallen asleep down there?”</p><p>“Hmph,” He snuggles even further into Richie. “What? Can’t I simply hug you?”</p><p>“Thought you were in a middle of something, Lover Boy.”</p><p>Eddie pointedly ignores the nickname and mumbles more to himself. “I like hugging you.” After a short pause, he kisses Richie’s neck more and more, making him sigh pleasantly in exchange. “It’s not just, uh, the-the stuff. The stuff that we are doing right now.” His brows knit together and red of his cheeks make freckles scattered across his face more prominent. “I... like you.” Eddie looks like it’s physically hard for him to get the words out and it is astonishing how fast he can go from bestriding Richie to being embarrassed about proclaiming his affection.</p><p>“Eds—“</p><p>“But I can’t stop wanting you, Richie,” Their gazes lock. “Like this…” Tip of Eddie’s finger touch Richie’s lips, and he automatically darts his tongue out to lick them. “It’s so messed up—Is it bad? Am I weird?…” <b><em>Am I disgusting?</em></b> feels to be hanging unspoken in the air.</p><p>This is the question Richie is very aquatinted with. Asking it himself every time he looks in the mirror or every time his body flushes from being too close to Eddie, seeing his smooth skin - physically hurting with how much he wants, <em>craves</em> to touch him. So that’s what he says cupping both of the boy’s cheeks in his hands.</p><p>“I want you.” Kiss on the cheek. “You don’t know,” Kiss on the nose. “How fucking much I always want you,” Kiss on the lips. “I can’t stop.” He tips Eddie’s head and Eddie’s gaze flutters back to him with that same tense look he gave him that night. Now that Richie is aware what that stare means he isn’t opposed to seeing it again and again. “So I guess if you are weird, then I am too.”</p><p>“Fuck… <b><em>Please—</em></b>please, Richie, <em>touch me.</em>” It almost sounds like a whine and who is he to deny Eddie’s pleas.</p><p>“Okay. Okay, Sweetheart. Can you stand up? Do you want—it’s not really comfortable sitting here…”</p><p>One of Eddie’s legs is hanging, tiptoeing the floor and the other digs into the backrest. It’s not a steady position, and he doesn’t want him to tumble down on the floor when they—When they will do whatever Eddie wants them to do. The boy nods and eagerly gets off. He doesn’t go far though, and when Richie stands up, he instantly lands back on track, attacking Richie’s lips with even more vigour.</p><p> </p><p><em>Shouldn’t it be the opposite?</em> Richie thinks when they both fall on the bed entangled into each other.</p><p>Shouldn’t he be the one making Eddie speechless and weak in the knees with his assertiveness and straight-forwardness? Shouldn’t he be the one sucking Eddie’s tongue, making him whimper and thrust his hips up into the air searching for any sort of friction? Yet Richie doesn’t mind it this way. He is melting under Eddie’s body and mouth and hands, and if one day the time comes for the next level intimacy, he will gladly let Eddie fuck him.</p><p>Richie breaks the kiss and gulps for air because <em>fuck</em>, <b>what the fuck</b>. He blushes and shies away into the pillow from the thought that has just crossed his mind. All the while, the boy above doesn’t notice and only continues smothering him with light pecks on his chin, down his throat and collarbone.</p><p>“Richie…” Eddie exhales, unintentionally or intentionally driving his knee into Richie’s groin with already very <b>very</b> hard cock throbbing with anticipation, and Richie can’t take this anymore. This is going to be even shorter than last time if this continues the way it is going.</p><p>“Ugh! Why are you doing this to me?!” He hisses and rolls them over, catching a glimpse of Eddie’s cheeky grin.</p><p>“Doing what?”</p><p>“Oh, you know what I mean, you fucker.” Richie squints realising during all this rolling around he lost his glasses.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean.” The boy states plainly all the while his hand skids under Richie’s shirt.</p><p>Richie sharply catches the wandering hand and restrains it by the boy’s head. Eddie’s mouth parts a little, and he lets out a soft gasp. He bites his lip eyeing Richie. His sienna eyes are darker than usual, and sparks of excitement literally glitter in his irises. He gets that same nearly maniacal look when Richie coerces him into something scary, and maybe (surely) dangerous but oh so fun and thrilling. That’s how Eddie looks right now - thrilled. Richie wants to kiss him till he wouldn't be able to breathe.</p><p>“Does it work?” Eddie exhales, shifting slightly under Richie’s intense stare.</p><p>Un-fucking-believable. Eddie Kaspbrak is trying to be fucking <em>seductive</em>. <b>Eddie.</b> The same guy who blushed every time Richie called him cute or pretty in the old times. <em>He doesn’t do it these days - too much truth in these words.</em></p><p>Richie groans and dives his head into the juncture of Eddie’s shoulder and bites ever so lightly.</p><p>“<em>OW!</em> Richie what the fuck?! <em>Sthaaap,</em> don’t-don’t leave anything!” His arms fly to push at Richie’s shoulder.</p><p>“You can attack my neck all you want and I can’t?” Richie mouths across boy’s throat, earning him a small whimper.</p><p>“I am responsible, and you, you don’t have a mother who—<em>ooh,</em> who will freak out if she sees bruises or-or fucking <em>bite marks</em> on my neck.”</p><p>“I can leave where she won’t see.”</p><p>Eddie puffs, seeming to think it over.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You’re no fun.” Richie lifts himself on his forearms, sticking out his lip at the boy underneath him.</p><p>“And you are still,“ Eddie shoves him to the side and crawls on top, slamming his hands against his chest. “Not touching me!”</p><p>“Huh, didn’t know you liked ridding so much, Eds. Can you give me a contact where you’ve learned to straddle like that?”</p><p>“Argh!” Eddie lets out an exasperated grunt and, with a bounce, pushes himself off of Richie onto the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Nooo, Baby, come back!” Richie whines, quickly sitting up. Not a good idea as it gives him a small throbbing in his temple. “I’m sowwy, whatever gets you going. I don’t judge here.”</p><p>He makes grabby hands and Eddie rolls his eyes yet climbs back into his lap nonetheless. As if he was actually going to leave. Kinda hard - <em>heh</em> - to walk through the streets with a raging boner. Eddie digs somewhere behind Richie and extracts his glasses. He puts them gently on Richie’s nose, and Richie bats his eyelashes at him.</p><p>“Now I can see it is you I am fucking around with, my Dear Lover. I was worried for a sec there when you started manhandling me.”</p><p>Eddie threads his fingers into the dark hair and yanks harshly.</p><p>“Fu—<em>Eddie…</em>” The groan is swallowed by Eddie’s open mouth, and he can feel boy's smirk against his lips.</p><p>“If I knew it was that easy to shut you up… Really, Richie? Is it why you grow your hair so long, hmm? For someone to pull on the—<em>Ahmmm!”</em> The last syllable cuts into a moan as Richie thrusts his hips up. Eddie shudders, tightening his grip on the hair.</p><p>“H-hey, I said it’s a no judging zone. You seem to enjoy pulling on it, so don’t complain.”</p><p>“Did I say I was complaining?” Eddie mutters with eyes closed. His attention is now directed at chasing that bolt of pleasure and he begins to slowly grind down on Richie.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie’s movements get into a steady rhythm, his head falling onto Richie’s shoulder and he starts to moan softly into his neck. Flattering that he wants him. <em>Eddie</em> wants him. This is a delayed thought, yeah - his mind is rather slow at realising things sometimes. Richie is entirely content to just carry on like this, come like this - clothed, with Eddie squirming on him, not really touching per se. But he really, <b>really</b> wants to touch him again, to remember how hot his skin felt under his palm.</p><p>“Eddie, Honey, can I touch you?” He whispers.</p><p>“Y-yes, fuck, <em>ple-please</em> Richie.” Eddie stutters out and then looks up with heavy-lidded eyes. “You want to?…”</p><p>Richie gawks at him disbelievingly for a second and instead of an answer - because it is such a stupid question to ask - unbuckles boy’s belt gliding his hands under the denim fabric. Eddie flinches and breathes out a small <em>oh, </em>fingers curling into Richie’s shirt. This time Richie takes it slow. He caresses inside of Eddie's thighs, traces the protruding hipbone, splays out his fingers against tight muscles on his stomach.</p><p>“Ah, <em>aah…</em> C-mon, shit, Rich. Don’t be a fucking tease.” Eddie complains into his neck a bit choked, and Richie can’t say he isn’t proud of himself for making Eddie so winded up just from sheer touching. To be fair, he is always on cloud nine whenever Eddie merely brushes his hand against Richie.</p><p>“Want to explore you, love how you feel under my hands. Want to touch you everywhere I can reach.” He is sort of glad they are not looking at each other right now. Though he can say stuff like this and even more, his face is a fucking furnace.</p><p>Eddie lets out an indiscernible noise between a sob and a mewl and twitches forward when Richie decides to finally lay his hand on him. It is the second time yet it seems like he would never get over this giddy awareness that this is Eddie. He is touching Eddie Kaspbrak’s dick. His best friend of forever with whom he has been in love with for… well, forever.</p><p>Richie wants to see. He hadn't actually <em>seen</em> seen Eddie’s cock in all its naked glory, only getting a vague outline in the dimly lit room and tactile map of what it feels like (which is now engraved into his head, thank you very much).</p><p>He tries to gently peel himself off Eddie’s grip to peer down. Eddie is not so keen on that idea, it seems since he stiffs, hums and hugs him closer. His confidence might boost in the dark, but it is still all new territory for them, and, though they’ve touched and kissed, Eddie may hold some insecurities or timidity to proceed into unabashed day nudity.</p><p><em>Okay, maybe next time then.</em> The way he can move up and down Eddie’s length is enough for Richie to enjoy himself and still be super-duper turned on. Especially with the boy whimpering and whining into his ear, whispering how good it feels on every third stroke. Which, by the way, is driving Richie fucking crazy. The boy may have some shyness about his body, but his voice filter clearly goes out of the window. No, that’s wrong - it is fucking non-existent. Richie wonders if Eddie ever jerks off thinking about him. Alone. In his bed or the shower as Richie does on mostly regular bases. Feeling so guilty and so good at the same time. <em>If he whispers Richie’s name trying to contain his voice, so his dear mother won’t hear him downstairs.</em></p><p>Now with the mental images of Eddie touching himself, thinking of Richie, he is even harder. He thought he couldn’t be. Exhaling sharply, he tries to rut his hips up to get a little bit more friction on his trapped dick, but with Eddie’s thighs holding him in place, it is to no avail. Never mind then - he can deal with that later. The main goal of this event is to make Eddie wash up with pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, you are so loud, Baby.” Richie comments on another not so quiet sob drawn out of Eddie after Richie firmly traces twitching vein on his dick with his thumb during another deep stroke. “Wish my parents weren’t home so I could hear you more. So you could whine all you want.”</p><p>“<em>Aaah, Richie…</em> Want you, I—<b>fuck!</b> <em>Please.</em>” Eddie is a quivering mess above him which must mean he is pretty close. He speeds up his hand and is surprised when Eddie interrupts, recoiling. “N-no, no. Wait, <em>stop…</em><em>”</em> He slurs, pushing himself away only a few centimetres up so he can whisper into Richie’s ear. “I wanna—can you do it with, um… want to do it together…” His speech tappers off at the end, and Richie <em>feels</em> Eddie’s face flash deep crimson.</p><p>“Hmm, want me to get us off together, Sweetheart?” He gets a squeak in response as the boy hides his face back into Richie’s neck. “Can I look down?” Eddie shakes his head. “Okay, just let me…” He nudges Eddie’s thighs, and the boy scoots back the smallest bit, just so he is not directly sitting on Richie’s bulge. He manages to unzip his pants without sparing a glance down - though he really wants to - and sighs content, giving his weeping member several pumps. Eddie tugs at Richie’s locks, and he chuckles.</p><p>“You’re so impatient, you know, Buttercup?”</p><p>“Touch me.”</p><p>Richie complies and brings their cocks together. Eddie seems to automatically snap his hips forward, following the friction, and the drag of someones else’s dick against his, Eddie’s dick against his, is fucking amazing. His palm closes around both their members and he marvels at how different they are. Eddie’s feels shorter but thicker than his and <em>God, please stop thinking about how it would feel inside.</em> They haven’t even gone past the point of looking at each other’s dicks, not to say fucking—But that doesn’t restrain him daydreaming about it, just a little.</p><p>With a few languid full-length strokes, Richie gets the bearing on how to move his wrist and continues with the program. He could take extra time thumbing at their tips or testing out particular angles at which the sliding would feel immensely good, however, he is only human. He is positive, he'll get to do that later. Now that he has Eddie, he has infinite time to slowly submerge into him, study him - every centimetre of his beautiful body.</p><p>A combination of <em>Richies</em> and <em>ahs </em>fall out of Eddie’s mouth, hot against Richie’s shoulder and never in his life, he could’ve imagined hearing his name would bring him so much delight.</p><p>“This is—<b><em>Shit,</em></b> I’m, I’m so close… <em>Eds,</em>“ He hears himself croak.</p><p>“I’m g-gonna come, <em>Rich. Fuck, Richie—</em><b><em>aaaah!</em></b> I-I, I wanna…” Eddie’s nails scrape at Richie’s shoulder blade and scalp, and it’s stinging at the roots of his hair, and it is nice. The pain is almost comforting.</p><p>“Come for me, Love.”</p><p>Like this was all Eddie needed, with a little, long <em>ah,</em> his body convulses and he splashes white strings of cum between them. Richie closes his eyes, quickening the pace chasing after his own realise while the boy is still shaking in his arms and riding last specs of his orgasm. He jolts when something brushes against his hand and then it is replaced by Eddie’s. It only takes three pumps and <em>“I love you”</em> into his ear to make him come with a strained whimper and a whisper of Eddie’s name. It feels much more intense than the last time - maybe it is because he holds Eddie close or because he knows that Eddie loves him. It was <b><em>love</em></b> they just made. He might miss the stare down they had the first time Eddie made him come, but he thinks that proclamation of love tops it.</p><p>“I want you to know,” Richie breathes out deeply getting his bearings back as his head spins. “That you’re definitely making it up to me right now.” Eddie huffs into his cheek.</p><p>“That was just. Wow.” He slowly unwraps his hand from Richie’s dick, making him hiss. “Last time I didn’t get to tell you how it feels to, you know.”</p><p>“Well, the fact that you jizzed all over my hand kinda implies that it should have been at least decent.”</p><p>Eddie finally lifts his head from the hideout of Richie’s shoulder - his eyes are hooded and glazed over, and there is a small trickle of saliva down the corner of his mouth. Richie already takes in mighty breath to make a huge jab about him drooling when the boy interjects.</p><p>“It wasn’t just decent, it was <em>good.</em> Fucking <b>incredible.</b>” The conviction with which he says those words makes Richie deflate, and his skin burns hot all over. He blinks rapidly, averting his eyes.</p><p>“I, uh, I-I—I’m gla’ I could be at your service, old sport.” He struggles to put on some type of accent yet his voice wavers.</p><p>Eddie ignores and kisses him. Richie gives up on counting how many times they have kissed today, and he thinks he is never gonna get tired of it. Eddie’s lips are his new fucking religion which he is committed to worship on hourly bases.</p><p>“B-by-by the way,” Eddie raises his brow still looking all mushy, and it’s cute, and Richie needs to get a grip on himself or he will actually cry of how wonderful this all situation is. “Did your mommy ever caught you beating your meat to me?”</p><p>“<b>What?!</b>” And his boy is back with a face pinched in irritation. He loves this new version of warm and loving Eddie, but he needs time to get used to it. This is more of the familiar zone. “What the fuck, Richie?! Why is this your thought after we—Ugh!” He gets off, irked and this time Richie doesn’t stop him. His grin stretches wide from Eddie’s exasperated stomping.</p><p>“I mean, you moan so loud, Baby - no way she had never heard those sweet noises of yours.” The boy turns around from the table where he is currently in the process of cleaning the evidence of their love. His glare is filled with so much ferocity like he wants to choke Richie, and Richie wants Eddie to make him choke on his cock. “Ah!” Eddie stiffens at the sound. <em>“Riii~chie, oh! Rich, aah, please touch my di—“</em> Richie’s impression is cut short by a tissue box smacking him rock square in the face.</p><p>“Fucking <b>shut up</b>, dickhead! What the fuck is <b>wrong</b> with you?!” Eddie’s words are broken up by Richie’s loud laughter. “I don’t sound like that! And I don’t—I don’t fucking do that!”</p><p>“No, no, no.” Richie struggles to clean himself at the same time as he attempts to sit upright with how hard he is bubbling over, giggling. “Don’t lie to me, Eddie. You can’t, you can’t tell me you don’t jack off. After everything—“</p><p>“I don’t fucking do that when she is <em>home,</em> dumbass!” Eddie’s cheeks redden, and he glances down. “I can’t—I can’t do it quietly, so I…”</p><p>Richie wants to take him somewhere where they would be alone. He wants to hear Eddie fucking <em>scream</em> with pleasure without any restraint, wants to make him feel so good that he will be reduced to a loud whining mess. So he will not have to think about anything other than Richie.</p><p>“My condolences, Eduardo. Truly sounds like a hard life ya got there.” Eddie looks at him waspishly. “Heh, get it - <em>hard?”</em></p><p>“I’m just being cautious. If she sees, I would literally die or worse - she could send me to a fucking hospital!”</p><p>Richie raises his eyebrow quizzically at that comment but knowing Mrs Kaspbrak she probably could send her <em>“little, innocent, baby boy Eddie”</em> to get… checked? What she’s gonna say to a Doctor - that Eddie is ill? <em>Are there counter pills for boners?</em></p><p>Richie snorts, and Eddie narrows his eyes at him.</p><p>“Are there—“</p><p>“No. No, I don’t want to know what you just thought.”</p><p>Richie smiles wider and swings his legs off the bed.</p><p>“Now, you have a place where you can safely let off some steam and don’t die.” He winks and motions around the room and then at himself. “Coming with a helping hand in the toolset.”</p><p>The boy comes closer, and Richie thinks he is going to stand between his legs to tackle him or caress his cheek or tug at his hair or kiss him or glower at him - any or all of the above. Instead, Eddie takes a detour and flops next to him on the bed. It seems the high and the strain left, and now Eddie just looks tired.</p><p>“Tired of me already?” Richie asks, not meaning it in a self-deprecating way which is unsuccessful seeing as Eddie quickly looks at him and shakes his head faintly.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m just… tired. Not ‘cause of you - I haven’t really slept that good today.” He finds Richie’s hand in the sheets and threads his fingers through Richie’s. It makes all kind of butterflies to hatch in Richie’s stomach. “And now when I have this like a point of peace, I feel weary.”</p><p>Richie could retort with something like <em>“Oh? Been thinking about my magic hands all night?”</em> but he doesn’t. Banter with Eddie is fun because it is lighthearted - when Eddie is overworked, it is amusing only on certain occasions. Especially since Richie doesn’t want to call out on whenever Eddie couldn’t sleep because of more nightmares and if he was tense because of their little fall out.</p><p>“Wanna nap?” Richie says, lying on his side next to the boy, not letting go of their intertwined hands.</p><p>“What about the test, the movie?” Eddie considers looking at the ceiling. Not in earnest, it sounds like from his demeanour. Just considers to consider.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry you’re gonna watch this movie with me even if you were bluffing before. We have all the afternoon and evening, we can have a little nap break.”</p><p>He turns his head to Richie. “You gonna sleep with me?” Eddie’s eyes widen with the realisation of what a dangerous sentence he has said, and he adds quickly. “You don’t look tired.”</p><p>“I am <em>exhausted,</em> Edward.” Eddie scrunches his nose. He hates when Richie calls him that, maybe even more than the Spaghetti ones. “Can’t you see how tired I am? Emotionally. Drained.” And it is true to some extend. “And here I thought I was the one with the bad eyesight - you can’t see anything beyond your nose, Eddie.” It comes out softer than he intended, and it saddens him a little bit for some reason.</p><p>“Rich…” Richie hums, tracing a path of freckles on Eddie's arm. “I love you,” He lifts his gaze, and Eddie’s eyes are gentle. He is gentle when he is on this edge of sleep and wakefulness. “I want you to know that—that I love you.”</p><p>And fuck. Richie gets to have it now. To have Eddie say he loves him, have him hug him, sleep with him, kiss him, touch him.</p><p>“You will still be here, right? When I-when we wake up.” He knows the answer, nevertheless, there is an underlying seed of anxiety biting at his insides. Eddie looks conflicted, and before any guilt from before can emerge on his pretty face, Richie continues. “Or should I lie on you so you won’t run away?”</p><p>Eddie’s face relaxes, and he doesn’t try to hide his small smile. “Don’t, I won’t be able to fucking move.”</p><p>“That’s the point, Sweetcheeks,” He makes a move to pinch Eddie’s cheek.</p><p>“No.” Eddie swats Richie’s hand away, but his own lingers in the air. “I am not going anywhere,” It lands on Richie’s cheek. “I promise.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>They stare at each other until Richie moves forward and Eddie meets him halfway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this is more sweater conclusion than just ending it on the previous chapter. Kind of sweeter and more sensual, slower-paced second time than their first time.🌺 </p><p>☆Thank you for reading, subscribing, commenting and leaving kudos for this work!☆</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>